


Un San Valentino da dimenticare

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Storia partecipante al San Valentino is near... Contest, indetto da Arianna.1992 sul forum di efp -





	Un San Valentino da dimenticare

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo storia: Un San Valentino da dimenticare  
> Fandom: Kuroko No Basket  
> Personaggi: Aomini Daiki, Wakamatsu Kousuke  
> Categoria: Crack  
> Pacchetto (e cosa avete utilizzato): Odio –  
> Stagione: inverno,  
> Festa: San Valentino  
> oggetto: cuore,  
> prompt: gelosia, tradimento  
> Frase: "L’odio viene dal cuore, il disprezzo dalla testa. E nessuno dei due sentimenti è spesso sotto il nostro controllo." - Alexander Graham Bell   
> Introduzione storia: Una ragazza ha regalato del cioccolato ad Aomine e Wakamatsu, osservando la scena, non riesce a resistere alla tentazione di far l’ennesima ramanzina all’asso.  
> Note dell'autore: Non credo di aver usato perfettamente la citazione ma ci ho provato con tutta me stessa.  
> Storia partecipante al San Valentino is near... Contest, indetto da Arianna.1992 sul forum di efp -

Com’era possibile che a febbraio potesse fare ancora così freddo? A Wakamatsu sembrava quasi impossibile che le temperature basse continuassero a persistere con quella forza micidiale anche il giorno di San Valentino.  
«Brrr». Il giovane cestista non riusciva a trattenere quei brividi, gli uscivano dalla bocca senza che lui potesse contenerli «Perché deve fare così freddo?»  
L’unica cosa che desiderava, era andare in palestra per riscaldare il suo corpo con del sano esercizio fisico: cosa c’era di meglio del Basket in giornate gelide come quelle? In quell’istante era l’unico beneficio che gli venisse in mente. Non gli importava di migliorare sé stesso, no, voleva solo scordarsi per un po’ cosa fosse il freddo.  
Correva verso la palestra con la speranza che potesse essere già sufficiente per tale scopo. Il gelo gli stava dando completamente alla testa sentendola avvolta dal ghiaccio più spesso che esistesse e voleva far di tutto per poterlo sciogliere.  
Purtroppo per Kousuke, il tragitto non andò esattamente avesse sperato, ma non fu però il clima invernale a fermarlo, ma qualcosa di ben più grave secondo l’opinione dell’adolescente e di certo non avrebbe potuto essere chiamata distrazione  
Era stato attratto da qualcuno che aveva imparato a conoscere fin troppo bene quel lungo anno scolastico.  
“Cosa sta facendo Aomine?”  
Era sempre stato un dato di fatto che il loro asso perdesse tempo invece di pensare al bene della Too Gakuen ma, dopo la partita persa contro la Seirin, era certo che Aomine avesse compreso l’importanza degli allenamenti. Ovviamente si era sbagliato e anche alla grande.  
Si irritò terribilmente in quell’istante certamente non fu il fatto che Daiki stesse trascurando le pratiche, ma che si stesse divertendo in compagnia di una giovane ragazza, che probabilmente frequentava il primo anno.  
Aomine aveva completamente voltato la schiena al loro team e quello agli occhi di Kousuke era cosa ben peggiore di un tradimento, anzi aveva pugnalato alle spalle tutti Un ragazzo del genere non aveva nessun diritto di essere l’asso della squadra di Basket della Too Gakuen: doveva pensare gli allenamenti come tutti loro, non perdere tempo com’era solito fare.  
“Non cambierà mai quel bastardo!”  
I sentimenti che nutriva per quel ragazzo dei capelli blu, gli impedivano ogni volta di porsi un controllo: l’odio, il disprezzo, li sentiva crescere dentro di lui, che il suo cuore e la sua mente, un giorno, avrebbero corso il rischio di essere oscurati per la loro intensità  
Avrebbe finito con il perdere le staffe e nemmeno la presenza di quella studentessa poteva fermarlo: quand’era troppo, era troppo e basta!  
Il suo autocontrollo se n’era andato, come tutte le volte del resto.  
«Aomine!» Quell’urlo era talmente forte che avrebbe potuto attirare l’attenzione di tutti gli studenti, forse anche di alcuni professori, ma a Wakamatsu non interessava; voleva fare una ramanzina a quel ragazzo e nulla l’avrebbe fermato. «Bastardo!»  
Come ogni santa volta, Aomine era capace di fargli perdere la pazienza.  
Il centro della Too Gakuen, notò subito che la giovane studentessa scappò via ancora prima che lui riuscisse a raggiungerli.  
Era meglio così, avrebbe potuto urlare in faccia al ragazzo tutto quello che pensava sul suo conto.

Dopo esseri liberato, quel bastardo, avrebbe dovuto raggiungere gli altri in palestra, ma prese un pacchetto che evidentemente gli aveva consegnato poco prima quella ragazza.  
Perché non lo stava raggiungendo? Eppure Aomine si era appena liberato e la prima cosa che avrebbe dovuto fare, era filare dritto in palestra.  
E cosa fece, invece, quel bastardo? Si mise a scartare un pacchetto: e che diamine!  
Wakamatsu rimase terribilmente infastidito dal gesto del kouhai, non avrebbe mai dovuto mettersi a mangiare quello che aveva tutta l’aria di sembrare del cioccolato, non quando avevano le pratiche.  
A una breve occhiata non sembrava per nulla del girichoko, ma qualcosa realizzato a mano. La cosa lo fece infuriare ancora di più in qualche modo.  
Come poteva essere così insensibile nei confronti della squadra? Per lui era davvero importante? A giudicare da come si comportava in quell’istante, la risposta era un “no” secco.  
«Smettila di mangiare!» Corse talmente velocemente che in un baleno si trovò al fianco di quello scansafatiche «Dovresti venire ad allentarti in palestra piuttosto».  
Aomine sembrava voler ignorare le sue parole, proprio come se non vi si trovasse al suo fianco.  
Odiava terribilmente il suo comportamento e fu proprio questo a spingerlo a strattonarlo per il bavero della camicia, non ricordando quante volte l’avesse fatto in quel lungo anno scolastico.  
«Non dovresti fare il cascamorto quando ci sono gli allenamenti!»  
«Tsk…» fu l’unica risposta che ebbe da quel bastardo, se così poteva essere definito quel verso insulso.  
Quello scansafatiche continuava a mangiare quel cioccolato di fronte alla sua faccia. Era ovvio che il suo “adorato” Kouhai, lo stesse facendo di proposito: quella era una provocazione bella e buona!  
«Bastardo, ascoltami quando ti parlo!» Non gli diede la benché minima retta, anzi continuò a mordere quel cuore, che quella ragazza doveva aver preparato personalmente.  
Su un boccone riuscì ad intravedere il kanji suki*: come poteva una ragazza essere cotta di Aomine? Gli sembrava letteralmente impossibile che qualcuna potesse nutrire sentimenti per quel fannullone. Sicuramente quella studentessa doveva avere seri problemi se aveva perso la testa per quel un tipo così lavativo.  
Doveva affrontarlo al suo stesso gioco, anche se Kousuke immaginava che non l’avrebbe prese bene. Ormai conosceva il loro asso perfettamente e sapeva quanto odiasse quelle situazioni, ma doveva fargli capire che i suoi compagni dovevano essere rispettati: erano o non erano una delle più forti squadre di basket di Tokyo? Finché non gli sarebbe entrato in testa tale concetto, lui non avrebbe mai finito di rinfacciarglielo.  
Il biondo afferrò con tutta la forza quel cuore ormai mangiucchiato e lo lanciò con tutte le proprie forze sul cortile della Too Gakuen. Lo calpestò brutalmente per dimostrare al Kouhai che quel giorno avrebbe fatto sul serio.  
Gli occhi blu di Daiki non erano mai stati brutali come in quel momento, ma Wakamatsu non s’inginocchiò a tale sguardo. Non si sarebbe fatto spaventare in quel modo da un ragazzo di un anno più giovane che non rispettava qualcosa di magnifico come il basket, né i suoi senpai.  
«Adesso vieni in palestra!» Altra cosa che sapeva benissimo di Aomine, era che non accettava nessun genere di ordine e forse si metteva male per lui, ma sinceramente non gli importava: voleva solo dare una lezione a quel bastardo. «Gli allenamenti stanno per cominciare.»  
Il volto dell’asso si avvicinò sempre di più al suo. Wakamatsu vide quanto odio fosse impresso in quello sguardo, riuscì quasi a sentirsi oppresso dall’intensità del disprezzo che nutriva per lui, cosa che non poté non ricambiare.  
«Non ti azzardare a darmi ordini!» Senza che potesse fare nulla per fermarlo, Aomine lo scaraventò con forza contro il muro scolastico «Tu non hai nessun diritto di dirmi cosa fare.»  
«Bastardo!» La differenza di forza si sentiva eccome e non riuscì a spingerlo via, dopotutto, l’altro, era un membro della generazione dei miracoli.  
Il suo corpo era possente e aveva quasi la sensazione che volesse schiacciarlo alla parete, inoltre la sua mano con ferocità aveva bloccato entrambi i suoi polsi con una presa che poteva solo definire dolorosa.  
«Tu e la tua gelosia siete ridicoli.»  
“Gelosia?” ripeté fra sé e sé Wakamatsu non riuscendo quasi a credere alle frase che il Kouhai avesse appena pronunciato.  
«Chi mai potrebbe esserlo di un bastardo come te?!» Il cestista cercava di liberarsi con tutto sé stesso, ma la presa di quella mano era micidiale al punto da sentire delle fitte di dolore. «Di certo non io!»  
Come se tutto quello non fosse sufficiente, ci si era messa anche l’altra mano di Aomine che, con la stessa impetuosità della precedente, aveva afferrato il suo mento rendendogli dolorante anche quest’ultimo.  
«No ti rendi nemmeno conto della scenata che hai fatto?» Scoppiò a ridere come se trovasse quella situazione davvero esilarante. Quella reazione non fece altro che aumentare l’odio che provava per il loro asso «Sei davvero ridicolo».  
«Scenata?! Sei tu che ti sei preso gioco della Too Gakeun e io sarei geloso?»  
Odiava Aomine, lo odiava con tutto il cuore e Wakamatsu sapeva benissimo che tale sentimento era perfettamente ricambiato. Lo dimostrava lo sguardo del ragazzo dai capelli blu: la furia era così micidiale che avvertiva tutto il suo rancore.  
Kousuke era certo di averlo fatto infuriare per l’ennesima volta e di certo Daiki non lo poteva soffrire e preferiva affrontarlo con quella solita aggressività, ma il centro della Too Gakuen non immaginava di certo che il comportamento di quel bastardo sarebbe andato contro ogni sua logica.  
«Ti dimostrerò quanto tu sia pazzo di me!»  
Tutto avvenne in un attimo talmente breve che persino Wakamatsu non riuscì a realizzare cosa stesse succedendo. Le labbra di quel bastardo erano sulle sue, le sentiva così chiaramente che la sola idea di essere baciato da quel tipo gli diede la nausea.  
Cosa c’era nella mente di quel bastardo patentato? Quali erano le sue intenzioni? Sinceramente il biondo non sapeva rispondersi e non voleva nemmeno conoscere la risposta di quelle domande: Aomine doveva solo sparire dalla sua vista!  
La cosa più assurda di quella situazione, per il giovane cestista, erano senz’altro i battiti irrefrenabili del suo cuore; sembravano che volesse scoppiare da un momento all’altro.  
“Non posso essere innamorato di Aomine!” si disse fra sé e sé cercando una giustificazione per quel suo stato e la trovò all’istante: shock! Ecco era semplicemente quello, non c’era nessun dubbio.  
«Ti è piaciuto, ammettilo!»  
Il biondo era così arrabbiato che avrebbe voluto urlargli in faccia, ma aveva come un nodo alla gola che bloccava ogni frase che avrebbe voluto sbraitargli contro: “Sei un bastardo!” “Maniaco” “Col cavolo che mi è piaciuto” “Verme!” “Bastardo” e ancora “Bastardo!!”, ma non ci fu verso di pronunciare nessuna di tali parole.  
«Lo prendo come un sì». L’ultima cosa che vide quel giorno sul suo volto, fu il viscido ghigno di Aomine, poi l’asso della Too Gakuen scomparve da qualche parte e Wakamatsu sperò di non rivederlo più per il resto della giornata.  
Il disprezzo accresceva sempre di più nella sua mente e ogni istante ne veniva avvelenata al punto che se fosse rimasto lì non si sarebbe potuto controllare. Il suo cuore, invece, era talmente oscurato dall’odio per quell’individuo che sarebbe diventato nero come la pece.  
Era una fortuna che se ne fosse andato, quella volta non si sarebbe potuto controllare ed era stata la cosa migliore, altrimenti gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare. Era sicuro che nulla e nessuno l’avrebbe potuto fermare.  
Ovviamente sapeva benissimo che quelli erano solamente i suoi modi per mettere alla prova la sua pazienza, lo stuzzicava solamente per vedere le sue reazioni, ma quel bacio fu decisamente troppo infame persino per quel bastardo…  
Wakamatsu non voleva più ricordare all’assurdo gesto di Aomine e cercava un modo per distrarsi, magari doveva solo andare in palestra e sfogare tutta la sua rabbia.  
I suoi occhi vennero catturarti dal cuore di cioccolato ormai quasi completamente sgretolato. Riuscì ad intravedere alcuni Kanji, ancora visibili e non ebbe nessuna difficoltà a distinguere quei due ideogrammi estremamente familiari: Wakamatsu, il suo cognome.  
“Cosa significava?” si chiese fra sé e sé comprendendo finalmente quell’assurda giornata.  
Quella ragazza era innamorata di lui e probabilmente, complice sicuramente la timidezza, aveva chiesto al primo membro della squadra di basket incontrato di consegnargli da parte sua il cuore di cioccolato. Si spiegava anche perché, dopo averlo visto, fosse scappata in quel modo.  
C’era qualcosa che però non gli quadrava: perché se il cioccolato era per lui, Aomine l’aveva mangiato? La risposta era così semplice che quasi faticava a realizzare la verità: l’asso della Too Gakuen era cotto di lui e aveva usato tutto quello a suo vantaggio: la parola “bastardo” sembrava coniata appositamente per lui.  
«Chi sarebbe il ragazzo geloso!» urlò Wakamatsu senza ottenere risposta, ma immaginava che l’altro fosse nascosto da qualche parte e lo stesse osservando, «nastardo, hai infranto i sentimenti di una ragazza prendendoti gioco non solo di lei, ma pure me!»  
Era assolutamente certo che prima o poi l’odio l’avrebbe completamente devastato.

Poteva rinfacciargli tutto quanto voleva, ma nulla avrebbe fatto cambiare il loro asso, così decise di riversare tutta la sua ostilità nell’unica attività che l’avrebbe fatto sbollire: il basket.  
Doveva far sbollire tutte la rabbia e sperò con tutto il cuore che il ragazzo dai capelli blu non mettesse piede nell’edificio, altrimenti era certo che non sarebbe stato in grado di controllarsi: l’odio e il disprezzo avrebbero preso il sopravvento ed era meglio per Aomine se gli stesse il più lontano possibile.  
Se Wakamatsu doveva essere sincero, avrebbe voluto avrebbe voluto dimenticarsi di quell’orribile San Valentino, ma un giorno del genere non avrebbe mai potuto cancellarlo dalla sua mente e l’unica cosa che l’asso riuscì a fare, fu quella di dedicare tutto il suo corpo e la sua anima negli allenamenti sperando che potessero placare tutta la furia accumulata quel dannato 14 febbraio.


End file.
